What is this feeling?
by Maddiebug
Summary: Wicked inspired AU. Marinette and Adrien arrive at their college only to realize there has been a mistake. And now they're roommates. Sorry, I'm bad at summarizing. Rated k just in case.
1. What

**Thanks for reading I was listening to the wicked soundtrack when I had an idea. Adrien and Marinette as roommates. Or maybe just Adrien and Marinette. Not a crossover, just inspirations.**

...

Marinette had a lot of emotions. It was her first day of college.

Excitement. That was to be expected.

Nervousness. It made sense.

The one feeling she shouldn't have had, the one feeling she couldn't comprehend, was unexplainable. So strong. So much feeling.

It was all due to a computer glitch.

A wrong roommate

And it was too late to fix it.

...

The day started out like normal. She brought all over clothes and belongings into her dorm. There were tears and hugs from her parents. After many goodbyes, she sat on her bed and opened her laptop to her most recent design. Fashion was her passion. She edited it for a while and kept glancing at the clock.

5:55

Any minute and she would get to meet her roommate.

She had messaged Alya quite a bit over the summer, even videochatting a few times. They had grown close and seemed like that could be great friends. They got along well.

The only problem was that Alya was obsessed with Ladybug. Ladybug was a superhuman with the power of creation. Marinette was ladybug. And no one could know.

But she could keep a secret, right?

...

The door creaked open at 5:59.

Alya was precisely on time.

An unfamiliar blonde head poked through the door. Marinette was confused. This wasn't Alya. Maybe she changed roommates at the last moment? "Hey man, its good to finally meet-" he looked up in confusion. When he saw her, he dropped a box. Something shattered. "You?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you too." She held out a hand and winked. "I didn't know Alya had a boyfriend. "

He blushed and stammered. He was kinda cute. Alya had good taste. "I don't I mean we aren't. I . I . Who is Alya?"

She tilted her head. "Alya is my roommate. Who are you?"

"I'm Adrien. but you aren't Felix, my roommate" Adrien. The name was similar to something. The face familiar. Shit. She reached behind her and ripped a posted off her wall.

"Adrien Agreste?" He blushing face matched her surprised feelings. "Model."

He struck and obnoxious pose and she laughed. "I see you've heard of me. What do you think.l

"Youre a dork." He was cute though

"You aren't my roommate."

"Thanks Captain obvious. You aren't mine."

"This is supposed to be me and Nino's room."

"I'm sorry, this is my room."

He sat on the bed across from her and chuckled. "Is that a cat ?" His eyes lit up and he grabbed the cat from the floor. "I love cats. I didn't know we were allowed to being cats."

"Yeah, this is my kitty Chat Noir."

"Like the superhero?" He looked proud. "my cat is named Ladybug, but my lady is at home with my parents." Weird. He named a cat after her. But he didn't know it was her.

"Yeah. I really admire him."

"That name is _purrfect_." She rolled her eyes, but it only encouraged him. "Its _pawsome. Meowvolous."_

She groaned. "I get it. You like bad puns."

"I think I'm _punderful_ Sorry. I pun when I'm nervous. Or when I'm around beautiful women." He blushed. "Not that you are beautiful. I meant you are but..." his voice got quite and he looked down.

"Maybe it wasn't an accident"

'What do you mean?"

"We both like cats, similar sense of humor. And I love to design clothes. It was a small error. We aren't that different, "

He smiled. "Youre right we are both design students. We are so similar" he was full if sarcasm

"I mean I'm shy and you're so bold."

"But really, we aren't that different. You are the first friend I've made here."

"Same, but I've only been here for a few hours."

"Marinara, you're you're a great roommate. Kind and beautiful and smart"

Oh God. He was hitting on her. Wasnt he. She couldn't date. She was Ladybug. But he was her roommate. "Thanks. Youre great too, but my name is Marinette"

There was awkward silence.

"I don't know what to do."

She sighed. "Neither do I. We can sleep her tonight and deal with it tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm too tired to move all of my stuff again. I am hungry though.."

"Follow me." She stood up. "There is a cafeteria downstairs where we can get food."

...

Marinette sat down and began to type letter to her parents on her laptop. " _Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle..."_

Adrien had a similar idea. " _My dear father_..."

They booting began to type a similar massage. " _There's been some confusion over rooming here at university."_

Marinette paused " _But of course I'll care for my grades"_

Adrien continued. " _But of course, I'll rise above it."_

Together they pondered. Neither of them would write."my roommate is the wrong gender." Because they would be forces to leave. Marinette didn't mind him, it was just complicated. Adrien actually liked his roommate, but his father would never approve. " _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes. There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is..."_

Adrien thought for a moment. Marinette, really was something. she was so unique. Incredible. Original. Nothing like his lady though. Ladybug, and not the cat. He couldn't say that to anyone though. Especially his father. The fact that he was Chat Noir was the only secret he had. But a very important one. How could he explain the mixup to his father. " _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe_..."

Marinette groaned. How to describe Adrien? Whatever she said would either sound like she was head over heels in love with this boy or like she couldn't stand him at all. To be honest, she didn't know herself how she really felt. He was cute. But made too many jokes. What could she say? " _Blonde_."

 **...**

 **Leave a review or suggestion if you think I should do the rest of the song.**


	2. Is

Classes had begun a week ago and Marinette was probably in love.

She had half of her classes with Adrien Agreste, famous model, who also happened to be her roommate. Every time she talked to him she blushed, because she was so shy, luckily she was able to get a full sentence out without stuttering. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to tell him everything, but just couldn't find the courage. He was so close and so beautiful. That wasn't why she liked him.

He was sweet, patient, and kind. He was caring, and had a sense of humor. It was a terrible sense of humor, a little too similar to Chat Noir's, but at least he had one. He laughed and smiled at the lamest jokes.

He was obsessed with anime and disney movies (he cried at the beginning of cars 3. Who does that?). And ladybug. Marinette had gotten a Ladybug fan as a roommate. He definitely had a celebrity crush on her. He was so dorky, once you got to know him, and it was that Adrien that she liked. Not the perfect, model boy, but the dorky, cute boy with a terrible sense of humor

...

Adrien was content with life. He had his schedule and his classes and his roommate. He had like half of his classes with his roommate. She was a good study partner. And friend.

Marinette and him were friends, Maybe even best friends, and it was great. He had had very few friends before university. Just Ladybug and Chloe. He didn't really count Ladybug because they only talked during Akuma attacks, and he was in love with her, he wanted more than friendship. And he didn't count Chloe because she wasn't a great friend.

Marinette, he decided, was his first real friend.

...

"Goodnight Marinette." Adrien called out while turning off the light.

"Love you Adrien," marinette responded, half asleep. She shot up in bed. _love him? LOVE HIM?! She liked him, as a friend. He was cute. Did she love him? Her roommate? Did she?_ she glanced over at him, already asleep.

It was safe to talk to Tikki. Slowly she got out of bed and walked towards the closet.

She reached her hand in and grabbed out, a different kwami?

It was too dark to tell, so she walked back to her bed with the kwami in her hand.

"Tikki help me, I don't know what to do."

Plagg froze. She was Ladybug. The hair and face was the same. What a coincidence that ladybug was Chat Noir's roommate. He only shrugged in response.

Marinette groaned. " _What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_

She faced Adrien. _"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."_

Her hearts was pounding in her chest. " _My pulse is rushing."_  
Her head spun " _My head is reeling"_  
She could feel herself blushing. " _My face is flushing."_

 _" What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes"_ she sighed.

Plagg screamed. "You are in love. IN LOVE YOU IDIOT. and he loves you. Ladybug."

Marinette looked at her hand. "You aren't my Kwami."

Plagg tried to leave.

"Does this mean that ... Adrien... is?"

She heard a grunt from across the room. "Yes. Nice to properly meet you m'lady."


	3. This

"I heard you _chatting_." Adrien turned on his lamp and Sat up.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Oh no, here we go again." _more puns. Great_

"Don't you love my puns?"

"You know how I feel."

"How is that."

Marinette groaned. "I feel _loathing. Unadulterated loathing._ but at the same time, youre always there to cheer me up and make me smile."

"But you are so loving."

"I have love." She joked. " _for your face, your voice, your clothing._ but when it comes to puns, _let's just say. I loathe it all."_

"Buggaboo I can't believe it."

"Yeah, " she stared at him. "My best friend is my roommate/best friend."

"Do you believe in fate?" Adrien turned towards the ceiling

"Not really, but this seems like a hell of a coincidence."

"I think we are soulmates." He Sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't believe in soulmates."

Adrien's face dropped. He scooted away. "Oh."

"But" she continued. "I have no doubt that if soulmates exist, you are my soulmate." She blushed "I love you. All of you. Excepte the puns." Marinette cuddled up against her roommate

His face lit up. "You love me and I love you. We should date immediately"

"What?"

"I mean we are already roommates and people assume things."

"What things..." Marinette gasped "ADRIEN."

"Not like that. Yet" he smirked at her

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. Ladybug and Chat Noir are roommates."

"And they don't even know each other's identities."

"This is all so weird to me." Marinette's voice was shaky.

"Maybe we should start over."

"What do you mean?"

Adrien jumped out of bed and got down on one knee. Holding out a hand. "I am Chat Noir, superhero, protector, roommate and partner. Nice to meet you."

Marinette shook his hand. "In Ladybug. Hero, partner roommate, girlfriend-"

"To who?" Adrien looks shocked and betrayed.

She laughed. "To you silly kitty."

"Since when?"

"For about 47 seconds."

He chuckled. "Almost our one minute anniversary."

"Yeah. Also last our 3 mouth anniversary for being roommates."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Happy anniversay LB."

She blushes furiously. "T thanks."

"Is something _bugging_ you?" He said with a wink.

"You are," marinette dead panned. "Bye." She shoved him off the bed.

"Rude."

"Let me sleep."

"Fine. Girlfriend"

"Boyfriend"


End file.
